


Wild Ones

by wocket



Category: Real Person Fiction, dylric - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pandemics, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket
Summary: A viral contagion labeled The Sickness can only keep Eric and Dylan apart for so long.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtybandaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybandaid/gifts).



The Sickness - an extremely transmissible and dangerous viral contagion - comes to Colorado before anyone knows it’s there.

Their school year ends early, in April. The school buildings sit empty as children work from home, barely keeping up with the small amount of work the teachers assign by telephone in the meantime. When they left, they all thought they were coming back. That they’d see each other again for prom and graduation and that things would return to normal. Nobody knew when they left campus it would be for the last time.

The Sickness had other plans.

School’s not the only thing closed. The government shuts down the parks, the libraries, most public services. With most work and transport forbidden, everything else shuts down, too. People stock supplies in their basements, preparing for the Sickness like it’s a blizzard, though it was already in their midst.

Dylan Klebold spends a lot of time on his own, anyway, so life doesn’t feel that different, aside from the opportunity to avoid most of the people he hates. Some people might be making a big deal out of it but it meant more time on his computer, more time for video games, more time to do whatever he wants - as long as it doesn’t involve leaving the house.

The only shitty part is not getting to see his best friend. Lately they’d been spending all their time together, from lunch to video class to late weekend nights sneaking liquor behind their parents’ backs and sometimes sneaking even more. Now, they couldn’t even share a cigarette.

*

[ **REB DoMiNe** : fuck this quarantine]  
[ **VoDkA:** i know]  
[ **VoDkA:** what are you even doing]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : what do you think bitch]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : video gamesss]  
[ **VoDkA:** yeah same]  
[ **VoDkA:** Doom for days]  
[ **VoDkA:** eat, sleep, kill cacodemons, repeat]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : how long until this is all over]  
[ **VoDkA:** dunno]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : ohh it’s so tragic]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : blah blah blah]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : fuck it all]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : the human race is doomed]

*

Dylan starts leaving his window open at night to get some fresh air. A cool and pleasant breeze blows in most evenings.

One night Dylan is lying in the dark, listening to music on his computer when he hears strange sounds. He quickly mutes his computer. As he focuses and tries to discern where the sounds are coming from, he realizes the noise is outside. 

Dylan pops his head out the window, looking around carefully. He hears the sound again, more distinct this time - a long, searching howl, the familiar and frightening sound of a mountain lion.

The rocks around his house loom large, shadows dancing in the dark.

Dylan shuts his window. He turns up the sound of the music to cover their screams.

*

The mountain lions get louder first, then bolder. In the absence of people in the streets, they venture out, coming closer and closer to people’s houses, testing their limits.

During the golden glow at dusk, Dylan hears the familiar, haunting screams. He’s pulled to the window, and there he sees it. In his own yard sits a cougar, perched watchfully on the red rocks.

A shudder runs down Dylan’s spine. He’s always hated those animals. Dylan doesn’t want to admit he’s frightened. He’s scared of the Sickness, of the mountain lions, of never seeing Eric again.

Dylan stares and the animal stares back.

*

[ **REB DoMiNe** : how’s it going V]  
[ **VoDkA** : i’m so bored]  
[ **VoDkA** : i wanna die]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : fuck]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : that’s it]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : i’m sneaking over to your house]  
[ **VoDkA** : what about your car]  
[ **VoDkA** : parents will see it in the driveway]  
[ **REB DoMiNe** : what if i park at the trailhead by your house and walk over]  
[ **VoDkA** : OK OK]  
[ **VoDkA** : wait until my dad goes to sleep]  
[ **VoDkA** : i’ll IM you]

*

Eric waits until nightfall before sneaking out of his own house after receiving word from Dylan. He doesn’t care what happens once his parents notice his car is missing; as far as Eric is concerned, he’s home free once the keys are in the ignition.

Eric drives the speed limit the entire way to the park by Dylan’s house out in the red rocks, careful not to get pulled over by a cop. Last thing he needs is to get ticketed by the pigs for breaking some bullshit curfew.

Eric hops the fence and sneaks up to the front of the Klebold house. He waits for the signal they’d agreed upon - Dylan turning off the porch lights - and when he sees it, he sprints for the door. It’s unlocked, so Eric slips in and heads upstairs quietly. 

“Hey,” Dylan says quietly when Eric shows up in his room, a familiar face in his doorway.

“Hi.” Eric waits a minute and then grabs for Dylan when it’s clear his best friend isn’t going to make the first move. They put their skinny arms around each other in an awkward hug. It’s been weeks since they’ve been able to see each other.

Dylan turns up the volume on the music playing on his computer speaker to drown out the sound of their voices and takes a seat on his bed. Eric kicks off his sneakers and clamors on the bed beside him.

Dylan thought they might play some video games or hang out, but Eric is pretty quick to get a hand on Dylan’s thigh and guide him into a dirty kiss.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Eric turns his head to sneeze. “Oh shit! I’ve got it,” he cackles, thinking he’s hilarious.

“What if you like, already had it though?” Dylan asks quietly. “And we didn’t know?”

“If I do then you’ll have it too. Ha!”

“If it kills me then at least I’ll die with you,” he smirks, shoulders pressing against Eric’s as they slouch on the bed. “This is such bullshit, though.”

“We’ll be fine. We’re gods, right? The Sickness won’t touch us,” Eric promises, cocky.

“My dad’s gonna kill us if he finds you here,” Dylan tells Eric. “So it doesn’t matter.”

“Because I’m in your bed or the damn Sickness?”

“Both,” Dylan laughs, grinning into Eric’s kiss.

“I don’t care,” Eric says defiantly. He kisses Dylan’s cheek. “Plus I’m sick of jerking off,” Eric complains.

“Oh my God,” Dylan shudders, embarrassed. 

“What, you’re not?” Eric makes a grab for Dylan’s crotch.

Dylan tries to jerk away. As tightly as he’s been wound, any contact from Eric is going to leave him in a desperate place.

“Oh come on, V!” Eric wrestles Dylan onto his back and kisses him, dipping his tongue into Dylan’s mouth. He gets one hand around Dylan’s wrist and pins it to the bed, grinding their hips together as he presses rough kisses to Dylan’s neck. “Please.”

Dylan can’t stop his hips from bucking up against Eric’s. He can feel Eric’s hard bulge brushing up against his own dick. _Shit, Eric can be such a horndog sometimes_ , he thinks. His hips jerk again, of their own accord, and he can’t hide the noise he makes.

“See,” Eric says, using his teeth. “You want it.”

Dylan kisses him again. “I guess you didn’t break quarantine for nothing.”

“That’s more like it,” Eric crows, pleased that Dylan’s getting into it. 

Dylan slides his hands underneath Eric’s black t-shirt and scratches, hard, dragging his fingernails down Eric’s spine.

Eric shudders and bucks into Dylan. “Goddamn.”

“Shhh,” Dylan grins into the filthy kiss. He sits up, taking Eric with him, pushing Eric onto his back so that their positions are reversed.

Eric twitches excitedly. His dark eyes light up.

Dylan reaches between them, pushing his hand between their legs and unzipping Eric’s jean shorts. He worms his hand inside Eric’s pants and rubs over him sloppily.

It doesn’t matter much to Eric, any sensation a pleasant one, and he takes a ragged breath as Dylan works him with his fist.

“Oh, fuck,” Eric mutters. “So - so much better than my hand.”

“Duh,” Dylan retorts, claiming his mouth. He ruts his groin against Eric’s thigh, his own boner growing. This is exactly what they needed.

Eric grabs his ass, seeking the friction.

Dylan must be doing a good job, because Eric’s shut up now, he’s focusing on trying to keep his mouth shut instead of making wisecracks. Dylan keeps doing that thing with his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head of Eric’s dick.

In the middle of their make-out sesh, there’s a knock on the door.

“Everything okay in there?” It’s Dylan’s father.

Dylan pushes Eric into the corner of the bed and whips the covers up over his head. Dylan sits on top of the pile of blankets hiding his best friend, adjusting his black pants carefully. “Yeah. Fine,” he calls.

The door opens, and Tom peers in. “Just checking in,” he says, but everything appears normal so he closes the door, sliver of light disappearing.

Dylan launches himself at the door once it closes, locking it immediately. He thought he did that before. When he turns around, Eric is out from under the covers, displayed on the bed, jean shorts abandoned on the floor and hand wrapped around his dick.

Unsure how to jump back into things, Dylan approaches warily. He sits on the edge of his bed.

Eric keeps one hand on his dick and reaches for Dylan with the other, tugging until he falls over his long legs and Dylan’s back in his space. 

“You should put your mouth on it,” Eric suggests. It’s a step they haven’t taken.

“I don’t know… I haven’t —” 

“Come on,” Eric eggs him on.

Dylan looks to the doorway, nervous, before Eric pulls him into another raunchy kiss.

“I’ve been all alone,” Eric murmurs. “All by myself.”

Dylan shakes his head, blonde hair falling in his eyes. “You’re fuckin’ desperate.”

“Yeah, to see how good you feel… Don’t you want a little taste?”

Dylan shuts him up with a kiss. Trying to show Eric who’s boss, Dylan wraps his skinny fingers around Eric’s wrists, thrusting them to the bed on either side of his head.

Dylan lets go temporarily and Eric starts to shift. Dylan glares, giving him a look, pointedly putting them back where he’d left them. Eric struggles to keep his arms in place.

“Just leave ‘em there,” Dylan mutters. “I don’t want you pulling my hair or…”

Dylan yanks up Eric’s t-shirt so he can draw his fingers over Eric’s abdomen, gravitating lower. He slips Eric’s boxers down his hips. 

Eric’s cock springs out of his boxers, still rapt with attention and lust. 

Dylan pumps it in his fist a few times before leaning down unceremoniously. He tries to take it in his mouth, more than he can take, and he sputters a little. He pulls off and breathes through his nose and tries again, starting with just the tip this time.

Eric seems to like it because his hips strain upward, and he’s stopped running his mouth altogether.

Dylan puts his hands on Eric’s thighs and digs into them, nails pressing into skin, grabbing harder than he realizes. He pays attention to the tip of Eric’s cock, using his tongue and his lips, trying to figure out what feels good for them both.

Dylan’s a beginner but he figures it out with Eric’s constant feedback, following every move instinctually. They’ve always worked well together.

Eric’s hands eventually come down to Dylan’s skull, hands desperately trying not to move, and Dylan pins his hands to the bed, nails leaving white half-moon crescents as he grabs him so tightly the skin breaks. Dylan holds him down, keeping things controlled.

“I’m gonna —“ Eric scrambles for Dylan’s shoulder.

Dylan pops his head up, just in time for Eric to release, come spurting across Dylan’s lower lip and jaw. Some of it even lands in his hair and Dylan frowns, reaching up to wipe at the stickiness.

Eric smirks. He reaches out to tug at Dylan’s come-streaked hair just because Dylan already told him he didn’t want him to grab it. He likes the sharp little hiss Dylan makes when he coils his fingers in it.

“Your turn,” Eric says wickedly. He unbuttons Dylan’s black pants so he can unceremoniously stick his hand in and jerk his best friend off.

It doesn’t last very long, embarrassingly enough, Dylan’s dick warm in his hand and coming over his fingers after just a few strokes.

“Sorry,” Dylan tells him in a strange voice, but Eric could not care less.

Eric wipes himself off and leans back on the bed, elbows crossed behind his head. It’s comfy, casual, too safe considering Dylan’s entire family is home right now. He studies Dylan in the dark, watching him comb and clean his hair before kicking off his pants, leaving only his red Chemical Brothers shirt and a pair of boxers on his skinny frame. He smiles wildly at what he sees.

Eric scoots over to make room for Dylan, who lies beside him with their arms pressing close in a sort of dignified cuddle. It’s Eric who moves first, throwing a possessive arm across Dylan’s waist. After so many days apart, why not take advantage of the situation?

It’s… comfortable. For the first time in days Dylan’s not lying there wondering what Eric’s doing at the same time across town in his own basement.

“So how long do you think you can hide me in your room?”

Dylan’s about to answer, but the yowl of a cougar interrupts their conversation. The sound stills Dylan for a moment but Eric just sneaks his hand underneath Dylan’s shirt and presses his palm flat against Dylan’s skin. It’s warm and steady and calms Dylan instantly. He wonders if it’s instinct or if Eric remembers the way the big cats used to frighten him when they were younger.

Dylan pushes the thought away to focus on the feel of Eric’s skin on his. When he breathes in, he feels Eric’s hand move with his body as he inhales. For the first time in days, he forgets about what the future will look like and accepts the luxury of the little comfort.

When he turns his head, Eric’s face is right there, head right next to Dylan’s on the pillow. It’s easy to close the gap and press a clumsy kiss to Eric’s mouth.

“Guess we’re gonna find out.”


End file.
